nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Glitches
Whats happening there was a page here just yesterday The Corrupted One 18:00, October 30, 2010 (UTC) No page like this ever existed. Your thinking of Glitch. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf''' 20:49, October 30, 2010 (UTC) What the (Spaz moment) I think I've turned a blind eye on this page for the longest time. This ''seriously needs some cleaning up. All the games are out of order. Don't people know to put the newest games at the bottom of the page in the right category they correspond to? And why on Earth does Test Subject Green have its own Level 2 heading? (Although I must say, we're doing a good job at adding proof with pictures and videos of the glitches. That I like.) 08:12, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :The games are in order alphabetically. Things are much easier to find that way. 00:29, August 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, everything is in alphabetical order. If it's in order of games, no one can find anything. 13:08, August 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Even though I totally disagree with the fact that "no one can find anything" if the page was in order of games, that is besides the point. Why are you people responding to a comment I made 6 months ago, when this page really was out of order? You don't think I already know that they're in alphabetical order? -- 13:19, August 16, 2012 (UTC) :::I didn't know that was when you posted this comment. I just noticed that Emite had edited here, so I came. The original message was before I came to the wiki. And, I'm the one who put it in alphabetical order, although someone (I can't rememeber who) said it should be in order of games' release. 13:25, August 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well, the date was right there, next to my sig (never expected that to haVe such a response). Makes you realize how important it is to date comments, doesn't it? ::::Anyways, I know you put this page in alphabetical order, Not. That's the second time you told me. I think I was the one who suggested putting them back in order of release. When I first saw this page, I also thought it should have been alphabetized. But the page was quite long so I just took care to reorder everything. I realized that it was a lot easier to update the page in date of release than alphabetical order. ::::That being said, the fact that this page exists is confusing, in a way. Why dont glitches go on the actual game page, in a section called Glitches? 13:52, August 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::The reason we should keep this page, is so that people like me who look for glitches, can find and utilize them in games. I like to look through the glitches, and if I find a good one, I go play the game and try to use the glitch to my advantage. Maybe it's cheating to say I've beaten 31 Nitrome games without help, though, because I use glitches. :) 14:40, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Splitting I want to merge each game section of this page with its actual game page because it makes no sense to list all glitches on this page and is actually confusing since very few people are going to even know this page exists, much less come to it for glitches related to a game. Furthermore, there is no advantage to listing all glitches on this page since none of them share any common traits. If this page is split, a larger general description of glitches could be added and glitches common across multiple games could be covered, making the page much more useful. -- 21:51, June 24, 2015 (UTC) :I agree with the splitting since, as you also said, glitches are so unique they have nothing in common. I think it might take some time to mold an accurate and cohesive article, but I believe it is possible. :Should this be forum post or, if no opposition is raised, should we just go ahead? ::Talk page message is fine, no forum post necessary. After some people have left their opinion, this discussion can probably be closed and the splitting carried out. -- 00:07, June 25, 2015 (UTC) :::Alright, Onii-san \(`-`) (failed attempt at emoticon raising fist in air)! I guess now we play the waiting game... 00:12, June 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::Grammar Cat...not everything needs to be a forum post. A talk page discussion is still a discussion. No need to be abrasive. ::::Anyways NOBODY, I agree to this and sort of said this back in the previous sections. This page is too long, and having the games in alphabetical order makes it more difficult to see how outdated it is. 04:15, June 25, 2015 (UTC) :::::Due to the semi-recent forum posts regarding the deletion of endings and tribesmen and some other forums, I was unsure what was important enough to be made into a forum post. :::::Also, I don't quite see how any of what I said could be termed “abrasive” or even communicate hostility, partly because I knew I wrote it while I was in a happily excited mood, and mostly because my words say nothing hostile. Regardless, its times like these I get a slight peak into how you read messages. :::::::This is just a discussion on splitting the page. There's no need to make anything personal. Let's keep it that way. :::::::Anyways I think the splitting is a good idea, it would make searching and cataloging glitches easier.Mje20011 (talk) 21:55, June 29, 2015 (UTC) 20:07, June 25, 2015 (UTC) I think it's a good idea to split as it's far more likely people would be looking for glitches in specific games than they would be browsing through glitches in all the games. I would also imagine that the sections would get more attention if they were in a game article than if they were in a lengthy page like this. 22:12, June 25, 2015 (UTC) I approve this. Besides, it doesn't make sense, that part of the glitch list is in the game and part of the glitches are here. 12:53, June 26, 2015 (UTC) (Reset indent) Alright then. Thanks all for your help! Some no objections were raised, whoever wants to split the article can do it now. -- 23:10, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Rust Bucket glitch I encounterd a glitch that frequently happens, the player will just keep running/fast walking in one direction (no boy band pun intended) at random time, this is most common on the last level (the one level I don't want this to happen) of tutorial mode. If you also see this glitch, add it please. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/es.pokemon/images/5/51/Blaziken_NB.gifStrplumboder, RASENGAN Glitches 17:33, January 15, 2016 (UTC) :Are you holding your finger on the phone when moving? Cause that's what it does. Holding a direction will make you go quickly in that direction until you let go with your finger. I've played this game a lot (as in, a lot lot) and I haven't seen any major glitch thus far, which is what I try to find every time. : 17:36, January 15, 2016 (UTC) ::No I'm not, once I even droped the phone on the couch to see if he's still moving,and he is, I swipe to the left, drop the bass phone,and still keeps on moving. It might have something to do with me, but I noticed this glitch happen in TSC and NMD If you open a tab while holding a key it will keep going that direction. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/es.pokemon/images/5/51/Blaziken_NB.gifStrplumboder, RASENGAN Glitches 19:54, January 17, 2016 (UTC) :::The NMD and TSC issues you mention might not necessarily be glitches, as the Flash game boxes could remember the last key you pressed before quitting them. As for the mobile thing though, it's never happened to me. Is it possible it could have something to do with your phone? -- 20:11, January 17, 2016 (UTC) I tried this out on my friends phone which is the excact same model my phone has (LG G3) it happends there to, but when I try it on a samsung galaxy, the glitch isn't present. Meybe something to do with the LG G3 model? --http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/es.pokemon/images/5/51/Blaziken_NB.gifStrplumboder, RASENGAN Glitches 10:03, January 18, 2016 (UTC)